Investment
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: "Don't patronize me, Sebastian. 'Master' is but a mere title. If something concerns your 'investment'… then it concerns you. Is that not what you meant to say?" He challenged. One-shot. SebastianxCiel


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Ciel/Sebastian

**Notes I:** I finished this series and loved it. As always, had to write a story. It's my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler one, so whether you like it or not – it's happening. Tough cookies if you don't like it.

**Notes II:** This is just a one-shot - hence, not going into a lot of detail about their 'mission'… it was just kind of filler. Deal. lol

* * *

It was pathetic… especially for someone of his stature.

But since he was unable to sleep, Ciel Phantomhive had gotten himself out of bed at this ungodly hour of the night. He had started to retreat to his study, while all others in the estate slept peacefully, with the intention of reading by candlelight until he felt drowsy enough to sleep once more.

Now… he found himself pressed back against one of the mansion walls; spying in the dark, watching and listening to his butler converse with the 'ever-unwelcome' Grell Sutcliffe – who was standing outside their front door. The commotion of voices had initially caught Ciel's attention on his way to the study, and he couldn't help but wonder who would be up besides him at this hour.

Of course, with his curiosity peaked, Ciel had begun to listen. But unfortunately, the topic of conversation regarded **him**… and it seemed he'd arrived right in the middle of it.

Grell pouted and stuck out one hip as he stood outside, "Sebas-chaaaan… you rely on that little noble brat faaaar too much," He whined. "Must I compete with someone so… _human…_ for a place in that beautiful black heart of yours?" He begged dramatically. Pausing, he placed a red-gloved finger to his lips and pondered, "Unless… you've come to actually **care** for that creature…" He challenged with a smirk.

"I am merely taking care of my investment." Sebastian replied in a vaguely unemotional tone. "That is all."

Ciel's eyes widened.

That's all he was? An _investment_? The teen knew he shouldn't be surprised; he was well aware that Sebastian was protecting him and helping him in exchange for his soul. They had a contract. But… what about their experience the other night – had it not meant anything to Sebastian? Ciel had been coming to terms with his growing feelings toward his demonic butler, and a few nights ago, he'd taken the momentous step in offering his virginity to Sebastian.

He had initially gotten the impression that Sebastian was shocked – perhaps even impressed and flattered. But now Ciel wondered if he was merely 'shocked' at his master's foolish decision.

Perhaps it **had** been foolish.

He had already promised this demon his soul, and now, he had willingly offered him his body as well? If he was not careful, Sebastian would consume more of his heart than he already had. Ciel knew he had to put a stop to these feelings, and quickly…

Thankfully, overhearing Sebastian's cold words was helping. He had never felt so stupid; so young, so naïve, and… heartbroken.

"So you don't _loooove_ the boy?" Grell mewled excitedly as he leaned against the dark butler.

Ciel took a breath in and held it, as he too, waited for the answer…

"…No."

The Earl felt as if his heart was shattering into a million peaces. He was truly alone in the world. Elizabeth had since gotten over him, much to Ciel's relief; she had deemed him a lost cause, and gotten engaged to another suitor. They were still friends of course, but for the first time in a long time, Ciel felt isolated. There was not _one_ person on this earth who truly cared for him… not even his servants; he believed they were only loyal to him because he paid their salary, and Ciel was quite sure they could all easily get placement at another estate, and be just as loyal to a new master.

No. He was on his own.

Lowering his gaze, Ciel retreated back down the dark hall, while his ears still picking up traces of the distant conversation…

"Ooooh, Sebas-chan! That means I have a shot, doesn't it? Wah! Go ahead! Take me to your chamber! I won't resist you! We can dance across the rooftops of London together! Reaping the souls of the doomed and unworthy!" He squealed – trying desperately to latch onto Sebastian.

The butler stood, unmoved, with the palm of his hand flat on Grell's forehead – keeping him at an arm's length. "An interesting, but dually revolting, prospect." He sighed, with a slight roll of his eyes. "Remove yourself from the property. It's far too late to engage in these unwelcome shenanigans." He warned with a growl.

Shoving Grell roughly, he watched the reaper tumble down the front steps of the mansion. "Waaah! Sebas-chan!" He complained. But his cries fell on deaf ears as the front doors were shut, and locked.

Groaning to himself, the demon rubbed the back of his neck wearily.

"Earth is truly full of fools… both human and otherworldly." He grumbled to himself as he began to walk back through the dark estate. His ruby orbs briefly flickered to a portrait painting of his young master, which was mounted in the main hall – and he smirked. "With the exception of one." The butler purred.

With his master yet again coming to mind, Sebastian silently walked down toward his room. Pulling the door open just a bit, he saw Ciel was in bed. Smirking to himself, he closed the door once more – and disappeared down the dark hallway.

Meanwhile, Ciel cracked his one eye open after hearing the door faintly 'click' shut again. His butler seemed unaware that he had overheard his conversation with Grell.

But he would be sure to fix that come morning; the young lord would not be seen as weak, or pathetic. He did not want to be toyed with, nor pitied. His relationship with Sebastian was strictly business…

"Strictly business." Ciel said aloud as he forced his eyes closed.

* * *

_"…Pardon, my lord?" Sebastian asked, with a somewhat surprised look on his face._

_Ciel kept his eyes down. "You… heard me." He continued. "I asked you to take my virginity." He repeated as his cheeks heated up. Ciel was well aware that he wasn't 'untouched' in that respect; he had been raped a number of times while being held captive, before he enlisted Sebastian's help and sold his soul. But as his feelings for the demon began to blossom with age, Ciel began to consider allowing someone to touch him again. In truth, Sebastian was one of the ONLY people permitted to touch him now._

_"Are you sure, my lord?" The demon prodded._

_Becoming more and more discouraged with Sebastian's reluctance, Ciel felt himself retreating into his anger again. "If this is a problem, then I shall find someone else who w—"_

_A white-gloved finger covered Ciel's lips to prevent him from finishing his sentence. Turning his large, bright blue eye up toward his butler – Ciel found him smiling calmly. "It is not an issue, bocchan. Such a precious gift is a great honor… I merely wanted to be sure that this is what you really want." He purred. Releasing his finger from Ciel's lips, Sebastian gently stroked his master's cheek, before brushing them through the boy's hair._

_Bringing his hand to his own mouth, Sebastian bit on the end of his glove, and tugged it off with his teeth; allowing it to fall to the ground, before doing the same to it's brother. Kneeling in front of his young master, where he sat on the edge of his bed, Sebastian cupped Ciel's face in his hands. Despite believing the demon to be cold-blooded, the teen was surprised to find his touch was warm._

_Leaning in slowly, the butler brushed his lips across Ciel's, causing him to gasp slightly at the contact. It was certainly new, and something he had not experienced in a long time. In fact, he found himself leaning in toward Sebastian – eager to close the distance between them. Sebastian smirked, and finally captured Ciel's lips in his own in a deep kiss._

_The Earl moaned, and instinctively wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck – while his legs rode up to border the butler's chest. He was still kneeling, and much larger than Ciel himself. As his tongue prodded Ciel's lips, Sebastian shifted his weight, and pushed the boy back onto the bed. Their kiss parted for a moment, and Ciel opened his hazy eyes to watch Sebastian crawl over him like some kind of predatory panther._

_"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered nervously. He didn't know why he suddenly felt something stirring in the pit of his stomach. This was what he had wanted; HE had requested it. Why was he so nervous? There was definitely an alluring, mysterious quality about his butler; in all honesty, Sebastian was a beautiful man. But that was to be expected – demons were here to tempt the living. Besides, Ciel knew he wasn't the only one. Many of his own companions and acquaintances had desired Sebastian at one time or another._

_His butler gently stroked his cheek as his nose nestled against his smooth neck and small jawline. "Don't be nervous… my beautiful bocchan," He soothed. Capturing Ciel's lips in his own again, he felt the boy begin to melt back into the bed as he slipped his tongue past his small, perfect lips…_

_ .__::.  
_

Ciel opened his eyes to see not his butler… but the canopy of his lavish and large bed. It was morning now. While he initially may have lamented over his reoccurring dream about that 'night' with Sebastian – instead, it only served to remind Ciel of his purpose. He would not be pitied.

A knock on his door officially signaled the start of a new day. "Come in." He muttered.

Shifting to the edge of his bed to sit expectantly, Ciel kept his eyes on the floor as he listened to Sebastian enter his chambers. "Good morning, young master." He greeted in that smooth voice of his. "Your tea is steeping in the study this morning, awaiting your arrival. I took the liberty of setting it there; young master has quite a lot of work today." He noted.

"Fine." Ciel responded coldly.

Sebastian flicked his eyes over his master with a brief flash of concern. What seemed so different about Ciel this morning? There was a hostile air that surrounded him, and Sebastian couldn't detect why. But he was an expert at manipulation; as much as Ciel might try to hide something from him, the demon was confident he could eventually pull it out.

Fetching an outfit for his young master, Sebastian walked back to the bed, and began to dress him. It was one of the highlights of his day, as was preparing the boy for bed. The act afforded Sebastian the guilty pleasure of running his eyes and fingers over Ciel's smooth, unblemished skin. Kneeling in front of his master, Sebastian lifted his lord's delicate foot in hand, and began to slide on his stockings.

"What is troubling you this morning, _bocchan_?" He purred curiously.

Ciel still did not look at his butler. "It's none of your concern."

"Ah, _bocchan_… there is no use in trying to hide something." Sebastian prodded with a small, confident smirk. "If something concerns my young _master_, then it concerns _me_."

Feeling a pang of anger and bitterness stab his gut, Ciel lifted his chin a bit higher. "Don't patronize me, Sebastian. 'Master' is but a mere title. If something concerns your '_investment_'… then it concerns _you_. Is that not what you meant to say?" He challenged stoically.

Sebastian's ruby eyes snapped up to look at Ciel in shock.

"…My lord?" He said gently. It was rare for the demon to show any hints of emotion, or any falter of character – but he hadn't been expecting that particular 'choice' of word. _'He was not awake to hear my conversation with Grell last night… was he?'_ Sebastian thought to himself.

But still, the young nobleman did not look at his butler. "Finish your task." He ordered darkly. "I wish to retreat to my study."

Reluctantly, Sebastian finished dressing Ciel, before finally doing up the laces on his shoe. The demon took the boy's eye patch – and lifted his free hand up to lightly grasp the bottom of Ciel's chin to put it on for him as the final piece of the ensemble.

Yet once more, duty gave way to shock, as Ciel suddenly slapped his hand away. Sebastian stared at his master with a curious expression; STILL, the boy avoided his gaze, and instead, opened the palm of his hand to his butler. "That is all, Sebastian." He said coolly.

Staring at Ciel for a few moments longer, Sebastian gently placed the eye patch in his master's hand, and stood. Ciel didn't even turn his head as he heard the demon walking back across the room, while he concerned himself with tying his own eye patch on. The soft click of his bedroom door erupted a sigh of relief to escape Ciel's mouth. It was difficult being so removed from the person he'd come to trust and depend on the most.

"Investment." He repeated to himself - as if he needed to remind himself aloud of what Sebastian _really_ thought. "Nothing more."

* * *

Sebastian tried to resume his duties… but his young master infiltrated his every thought.

He recalled the previous night in his mind – knowing that if Ciel HAD overheard him, it would have, perhaps, infinitely damaged his relationship with the boy. Yes, it was true: Sebastian was fulfilling his contract to one day consume the soul of this unique creature. But during his service, the demon had found himself quite enamored of his young master. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the feel of his skin, the passion of his determination, and his hidden vulnerability were hard to resist… and Sebastian was addicted to those qualities now. He didn't want to merely own Ciel's soul; no, he wanted the boy's body, heart and mind.

When Ciel had willingly offered him his virginity, Sebastian had been all too eager to accept. The demon played it calmly, as he always did, and feigned his usual air of contempt and amusement for his master's hidden love. But somewhere in the dark, empty bowels of his heart… something stirred. It was new, and at first, greatly confused the satanic being. However, upon further study of this 'feeling' inside him, Sebastian deducted that it only arose when he was near his young master; protecting him, dressing him, or as of late, claiming his body sexually.

Opening the door to the study, Sebastian entered (for once) without knocking. If Ciel was in the same mood he was in this morning, Sebastian preferred not to seek the permission he would most likely NOT get.

"It is mid morning, _bocchan_," Sebastian announced, as he began to pick up the empty teacup and pot, which still lingered on the silver tray. "I have prepared a meal for you in the dining room."

Ciel shuffled through a particular mountain of paper work, before dipping his quill in ink, and continuing to write. "I am not hungry."

"My lord, you must eat." The demon repeated.

The boy sighed impatiently, "Must I _order_ you to leave, or can I trust that you have the good sense to do so on your _own_?" He bit out as he continued to tend to his work.

Sebastian stared at Ciel darkly. He was already growing tired of his attitude, and it was only mid morning. His master's behavior was bothering him more than he cared to admit, and deep down, he knew this confirmed his earlier suspicion that Ciel had overheard his conversation with Grell.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?" The butler baited curiously.

Ciel kept his eyes down. "No." Nodding, Sebastian turned with tray in hand, and headed toward the door. But he was stopped in his tracks when he heard, "…wait." Looking back toward the boy, Sebastian lifted his chin up – awaiting further instruction. Yet still, Ciel did not look at him. "Have you any messages from the Queen?"

"I have, my lord." Sebastian answered hesitantly with a suspicious, raised brow. "But it is not a dire request. Merely an investigation she would like your opinion on."

The young noble dipped his quill in his ink again, "I will start immediately." He stated simply. "Bring me the message. Make sure a carriage is here in the evening; I assume it will require a trip into the city."

"I do not think your involvement is necessary at this time, _bocchan_," Sebastian answered with a slight glare.

But Ciel cut him off before his butler could offer his rationale. "I don't recall asking for your opinion, Sebastian." He scolded.

Releasing a deep, frustrated breath, Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

"_Are you in much pain, bocchan?"_

_Sebastian was lying bare beneath the sheets of Ciel's bed, with his young, naked master spooned right up against his side. His long arms were wrapped comfortably around the small body. "No… I'm fine." The boy answered quietly._

"_Did I please you, young master?" He asked._

_Ciel hesitated for a moment, while his cheeks flushed a little. "Did this please __**you**__, Sebastian?" The young Earl countered._

"_I am pleased with any gift my bocchan may offer me," Sebastian purred as his nose and lips brushed against his forehead. "Especially if it is precious to him."_

_His master didn't answer, but instead, clutched a bit tighter to the demon beneath him. "I wish to bathe." He muttered._

"_Yes, my lord." His butler smirked, sliding away from the soft skin and warm body he held. Making sure to cover Ciel in the billowing comforter and blankets that covered his bed – Sebastian dressed himself, and left the room to draw his master a bath._

_When it was complete (and not to mention, fit for a king), Sebastian returned. Ciel was still awake, but just barely. Lifting the small body effortlessly in his arms, Sebastian dutifully carried him to the next room and to the bath. He settled the boy into the middle of the tub; allowing the warm, soothing water to engulf his body, right up to his chest._

_Ciel kept his eyes focused on the water. He almost seemed a bit embarrassed to look at Sebastian. Did he regret it? No, he personally didn't… but Ciel couldn't help but worry he had made the decision too rashly. It probably didn't mean as much to Sebastian as it did to him._

_Just as Ciel was becoming lost in his thoughts, he felt the water shift, and suddenly, felt a strong body pressed against his back, while long legs slid up to border his hips. Gasping in shock, Ciel turned to see Sebastian sitting behind him, once more nude, and now in the bath with him. "S-Sebastian?" He stammered._

"_I require a bath too, my lord." The demon smirked mischievously. "At such a late hour, it would be a shame to force you to bathe alone."_

_Ciel narrowed his eyes as his cheeks turned pink. "T-This is uncalled for and inappropriate, you cur." He snapped, trying to keep the authority in his voice – but failing._

"_Please, bocchan," Sebastian whispered into his ear, causing the boy to shudder as he felt his butler's long arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. "Are such harsh words really necessary after our shared intimacy?" He smirked; Ciel couldn't tell if he was mocking him or not. Sebastian's voice always tended to hold a slightly sarcastic air. It was confusing, to say the least for the thirteen year old… _

_Grasping a soft cloth, Sebastian began to wash Ciel, while his other arm kept him close. "Or did you not enjoy yourself?"_

_The young Earl couldn't answer. In truth, he __**had**__ enjoyed himself greatly… and in the end, was glad that he had asked Sebastian to take him. _

_.__::.  
_

Sebastian's red eyes flared as he recalled the memory. He longed for that connection again; since then, he and Ciel had not been able to touch each other so candidly – nor had the boy requested his company. Granted, it had only been three nights ago… but that was three nights too long for Sebastian. Ciel's body, like his soul, was addicting and enticing to the demon. Now that he had experienced him once, he wanted more.

In his mind, he owned yet another piece of the boy. He would come to own him _completely_, if all went to plan and he got his way.

But Ciel overhearing his words the previous night had set him back considerably, it would seem. And by late afternoon, his master had **still** not looked at him… and he still hadn't eaten anything.

Entering the boy's study again, carrying a tray of food this time, Sebastian set it down on the large desk. "A late lunch for you, my lord," He announced. "And your orders from Her Majesty." There was a large white envelope accompanying the meal; its seal had already been broken – obviously pre-read by the butler.

"That is all." Ciel answered dully, reaching for the envelope instead of the meal. "You may go."

Tired of his master's refusal to eat, the demon took matters into his own hands. "I'm afraid I must insist, my lord." He expressed, placing a hand over his chest and bowing slightly. "I will remain by your side until you have finished your meal."

"Leave, Sebastian." Ciel snapped impatiently, shuffling through the Queen's briefing. It was hard not to glare daggers at the butler, but Ciel was determined not to look at him… lest the resolve he'd built up all morning waver.

But still, his stubborn and dutiful butler did not move. Letting out an irritated sigh, Ciel continued to pour over his work and the newly received investigation from the Queen. Sebastian stood there silently as promised, unmoving as his ruby eyes stared at his master; waiting for him to give in. Fortunately, a demon's determination was much stronger than a human's will… and after pouting for an hour and a half over his work – Ciel reluctantly began to eat. He WAS starving after all, but he'd been hoping to last much longer. As he started to eat his meal, Sebastian couldn't help but smirk, pleased that he'd finally decided to eat something.

"You must keep your strength up, young master." Sebastian noted with a small, approving nod. "Especially if you wish to venture into London this evening."

Ciel didn't answer, he just continued to eat, until he was finished. "You're dismissed." He reminded his butler, who was already beginning to clear his tray away. "I will be going under cover tonight. Find, and lay out, some clothing appropriate to that of a common child my age."

"Yes, my lord." His devouring eyes trailed over the smooth curve of Ciel's neck, before he finally removed the tray.

* * *

Their trip into the city had been more eventful than either had anticipated.

There had been a rise in the number of children's kidnappings; apparently, due to a black-market prostitution ring, once reserved for immigrant children, now fetching a higher price for local, Caucasian children. Dressed as a 'common' child, Ciel wandered the dark, vacant streets with his watchful guardian slinking behind in the shadows.

It didn't take long for him to get noticed - and the live bait to be taken. As the night grew later, its silent peace was disrupted.

Ciel had been taken back to a supposedly 'vacant' townhouse – and the pair began to dismantle the organization as quickly and efficiently as possible. Unfortunately, amidst the bloodshed, the retaliation and resistance the fiendish men were putting up, the townhouse was completely dismantling around them.

A fire had started, and combined with the excessive gunfire unloaded on the demon – the foundation was beginning to deteriorate and collapse.

As Sebastian finished off the remaining scumbags scattering about the burning townhouse, Ciel did his best to try and help with his own small pistol. While he managed to take down two men by himself, the smoke from the surrounding fire was becoming thicker and more acrid. Coughing and squinting through the flames, Ciel heard another shot pierce the air, before a searing pain struck his small arm.

Crying out in pain, Ciel crumpled to the ground and dropped his pistol in favor of clutching his wounded arm. He could feel the blood oozing from the injury; combined with the smoke he was inhaling and the heat of the flames, Ciel was starting to feel light headed.

The screams and shouts from the rest of the tumbling townhouse had stopped… and all he could hear now was the crackling fire and perishing foundation. Where was Sebastian?

A brief stab of terror struck Ciel's heart… what if his butler forgot him? Or what if something happened to him?

"S-Sebastian!" He coughed out desperately, wincing in pain.

Within a second of his yell, Ciel felt strong, familiar arms pick him up – and hold him tightly. Closing his eyes, the young Earl felt himself being whisked through the flames and smoke… before suddenly… fresh, cold air hit his face. Clutching to his butler tightly, Ciel winced as he felt himself laid down.

"_Bocchan_," A deep, concerned voice purred close to his face.

Ciel kept his eyes closed as he heard the sound of fabric tear; his arm and bullet wound were exposed to the night air as Sebastian quickly tended to his arm, and wrapped it as best he could with the disregarded shirt fabric.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he snugly tied the makeshift bandage. He knew he would need to better treat his master's arm once they returned to the mansion.

The thirteen-year-old boy kept his eyes firmly shut. The feeling of Sebastian once more holding him so close, and speaking to him in that soothing voice, was causing that familiar flutter in his stomach again. Yes, his wound hurt… but still not as much as his heart. He didn't want to be simply a 'commodity' to the demon.

"_Bocchan_," Sebastian continued, resting his forehead against Ciel's. "Look at me." He demanded.

He couldn't be sure, but Ciel almost thought he heard a twinge of angry desperation in Sebastian's voice. Reluctantly, Ciel finally opened his eyes - his pristine blue and marked eyes meeting those familiar, piercing ruby red. "I'm fine…" He trembled as he grit his teeth. "Your… investment… is fine…"

Sebastian's brow furrowed as he looked down at his master. Now that his eyes were open, Ciel noticed they were on a rooftop. The dark sky and stars blanketed the view above, while the still-burning townhouse lay a number of houses down. Occasionally, Ciel could still feel pulses of heat coming from it, even at this safe distance. It was eerily quiet, and Ciel couldn't help but turn his eyes away from Sebastian again shamefully.

He heard the butler sigh. "I made a promise that I would never lie to you, _bocchan_," Sebastian began sullenly. "But I did not promise to stop lying all together."

"W-What?" Ciel asked; his eyes still focused on the burning townhouse in the distance.

Sebastian surprised Ceil by shifting, and pressing his forehead against his master's chest as he straddled him where he lay on the roof. "I know you overheard my conversation with Grell." He began. "I only wish you had confronted me about it… so I would not have had to endure your cold shoulder all day. But take solace in the fact that my devotion mirrors that of my _master_."

Ciel's eyes widened a bit, and he turned to look back at Sebastian as he propped himself up over the boy. "I will not allow anyone to know of my connection to you, _bocchan_. If your enemies were to discover this tie… they might use it against us." Sebastian pointed out calmly. "If I retain the appearance of dutiful butler and indestructible demon… I can continue to protect you as diligently as I have promised."

"…What _do_ you see me as, Sebastian?" Ciel asked stoically, finally finding his voice again.

The demon met his eyes, and smiled, "You are **my** _bocchan_." He purred. "Your soul is mine. Now, I want to infiltrate your every thought… I want to dominate your heart… I want to claim your body again and again…" Sebastian listed huskily. "I want to own you completely. And I have no intentions of sharing you, or allowing you to be taken from me."

"That still sounds like I'm property…" Ciel scolded as a faint blush touched his cheek; he turned his head slightly and focused his eyes on the crackling, burning townhouse a block away.

He faintly heard Sebastian scoff, before his nose and lips grazed his ear, "You are not property." He reassured him in a sultry voice. "You are my _bocchan_… now and forever…" Ciel shuddered when he felt Sebastian's wet, long tongue trail slowly up his cheek.

"Take me home." Ciel ordered shakily, once more trying to get the power back into his hands. "My arm is in a lot of pain. Your makeshift bandage is doing nothing."

Sebastian smiled, and bowed his head, "Yes, my lord."

Sitting up onto his knees, Sebastian pulled the small boy with him and cradled him in his arms. He winced as his butler took off like a shot, bounding effortlessly across neighboring rooftops until they were back near the harbor – where they had left their carriage. Once they were settled inside, their driver struck the horses, and began to take them back to the Phantomhive estate.

When they were in the carriage, Ciel expected Sebastian to settle him on the opposite seat… but he didn't. Instead, his demonic butler held him close, and perched him on his lap.

"I don't need to be coddled." Ciel complained. "It's just a bullet wound. I have endured much worse."

Sebastian smirked, "This is a precaution, master. I do not want your arm to be jostled during the coach ride home. You are much more secure in my arms." He muttered into the boy's ear. He could feel Ciel shiver in his arms, which only made his grin broaden slightly. "I will also request permission to stay by your side this evening, _bocchan_… to ensure you get a peaceful sleep."

"That isn't necessary." Ciel snapped, shifting uncomfortably in his butler's lap. He was beginning to feel more inwardly flustered at the idea of having Sebastian stay with him tonight. He had to admit he felt a certain amount of relief after Sebastian's reassurance on the rooftop… but could he really trust it? After all, Sebastian hadn't said anything about 'love' - and frankly, Ciel was convinced he would never hear the demon utter such a word. Not that HE had said it either.

The demon flicked his eyes down to look at the boy in his lap. "Then… if master wishes to be left alone… he need only command it." Sebastian offered calmly.

Ciel didn't answer.

* * *

After arriving back at the mansion, Sebastian was relieved that the other servants had already disbanded and gone to bed. He didn't want his master bombarded with questions about his injury. Sebastian set Ciel down on his bed, and then fetched what medical supplies they had in the estate so he could properly treat his arm. Once he had finished that task, Sebastian prepared his master for bed, and tucked him under the covers.

"Good night, _bocchan_." He bowed, taking the candelabra with him as he headed toward the double doors. Slowing briefly, Sebastian glanced back to see Ciel still lying in bed – but his eyes were still open. However, since he did not speak to the demon, Sebastian had no choice but to continue on with the intention of leaving his young master to rest.

But just as he was closing the door, he heard a faint voice call out to him, "Sebastian."

"...My lord?" He responded, preventing the door from completely shutting as he stood half way between it.

Closing his eyes, Ciel tried to bury himself deeper in his billowing blankets to hide his blush. "Stay." His voice was just over a bare whisper, but Sebastian's exceptional hearing caught the word.

As a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, the butler wordlessly returned into the room; setting the candelabra down on the end table beside his master's bed. Running his eyes over the boy's form beneath the blankets, he snuffed out the candles with one, quick breath.

The room darkened considerably, and it took Ciel a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the small amount of pale moonlight leaking through his curtains. But oddly enough… he didn't hear anything, nor could he see Sebastian anymore.

"Sebastian?" He called quietly.

The young Earl gasped sharply as he felt warm, long arms wrap around his body, and a broad chest press against his back. He hadn't even felt Sebastian get into the bed with him. "I'm here, _bocchan_," He purred into Ciel's ear as he held him close.

Silence.

"…I hate you." The boy whispered as he nestled further back while his small hands clutched to Sebastian's arms tightly.

Sebastian smiled; his lips placed a few kisses on Ciel's cheek, occasionally enhanced by the flick of his tongue. "I hate you too, _bocchan_." His nose buried itself into the soft hair of his master as he lay, contently holding the boy.

They did hate one another.

How could you not hate something you had come to depend so much on?


End file.
